Synchronized Hearts
by LovelyLorraine
Summary: Set at the end of COG. Jace and Clary escape from the party to discover the no longer forbidden touches they can share. But what if some sort of accident changes Clary's plan to become a trained Shadowhunter?


**So, this is a revised version of this story. I got it pointed out to me that they are in Idris at the end of COG, so how could they have gone to the Institute? Silly me. I guess I just wasn't thinking. So, I redid this. I mean, I can't just have this being complete nonsense. Therefore, it is changed quite a bit. Give it another read. The second chapter will be up soon. I promise. I just needed to fix this one. Thanks to okcancel for pointing out my flaw! I really appreciate it.**

Synchronized Hearts

_He let her go at last and she gasped - she'd forgotten to breathe. He cupped her face between his hands, tracing the curve of her cheekbones with his fingers. The light was back in his eyes, as bright as it had been by the lake, but now there was a wicked sparkle to it. "There," he said. "That wasn't so bad, was it, even though it wasn't forbidden?" _

_"I've had worse," she said, with a shaky laugh._

_"You know," he said, bending to brush his mouth across hers, "if it's the lack of forbidden you're worried about, you could still forbid me to do things."_

_"What kinds of things?"_

_She felt him smile against her mouth. "Things like this."_

Jace pressed his mouth on hers in an honest and sincere way, his breath mingling with hers, his chest pressed to hers, letting their hearts beat against each other. His hands wrapped around her small body, his fingers danced along the fabric of her dress. Her heart rate increased as he reached the small of her back and pulled her flush against his body, every joint aligned.

Clary wrapped her arms around his neck, making his mouth open against hers, their tongues twined and fought over dominance. Jace pulled back slightly, ignoring the pout on Clary's lips. "If you're going to do that to me," Jace breathed, "we're going to have to go somewhere more private." Clary blushed.

"Sorry," Clary murmured.

Jace pressed a finger over her lips, stopping her from speaking anymore words. "You don't have to be, Clary." He pressed his mouth on hers then pulled away again. "You just have this effect on me," Jace pinched the bridge of his nose.

Clary smiled. "Tell me about it." Her voice reached his ears and made him smile. Her eyes were wild and oh so green, like emeralds. Those emeralds burned right through him.

He gripped her shoulders. "Your eyes look right through me, your hands burn my skin, your smell intoxicates me, and when you press your body against mine," Jace paused, his voice suddenly escaping him as Clary moved forward and pressed her lips to his throat.

Clary kissed delicately, her lips like the kiss one might receive from a butterfly. "Jace," her voice tickled his throat, "maybe we should go somewhere." She couldn't believe her own words. Clary had never been one for being forward, or dominant.

Jace widened his eyes and watched as Clary stepped back, watching him with those eyes, those deadly eyes. "Clary," she pressed a finger to his lips again, "you're teasing me." He continued against her finger causing a shiver to run down her spine.

Clary shook her head. "I am not," her voice sounded like a child.

"Yes, you are." Jace pulled her finger away and brushed his fingers across her jaw. "You're saying what you think I want to hear. I don't need to hear such things until you're ready to say them."

A smile crept over Clary's lips, her eyes suddenly burning with a fire Jace had never seen before. "You said I could forbid you to do things," Jace listened carefully, "and Jace…" She trailed off watching him closely.

Jace nodded. "Yes?"

"I'm not forbidding you." She grabbed his hands and rushed them to her stomach concealed by her silky dress. Jace splayed his fingers across her abdomen, the silk of her dress tickling him.

Within a second Jace had Clary in his arms, carrying her bridal style out of the building, his mind away from the party and focusing only on Clary and the way she had said _I'm not forbidding you._ His eyes could barely focus as he went out to the street letting her stand beside him. Her thoughts consisted of wondering if anyone noticed their sudden flight, but Jace didn't seem to care as he walked down the sidewalk, his hand in Clary's, their destination only known by Jace, quite obviously.

Clary stayed quiet, her heels clicking against the concrete the only sound. She wanted Jace more than words could describe, the lack of forbidden making her desires burn just beneath her skin. She looked at Jace, his one hand firmly in hers while his other was stuffed into his dress pants pocket, his eyes wild and churning with need. He looked at her and smiled. Clary noticed how his eyes had softened. Clary smiled as Jace turned back to the way they were walking. They came to a dark alley, with trash cans lining the dark and eerie space. Jace stopped right in front of the entrance to the narrow alley.

"You have been awfully quiet." Clary pointed out as they stood staring into the dark space.

Jace smirked, and turned to Clary. "Trust me," she nodded and with that they walked into the alley. The two followed its narrow space towards the opening at the other end which to Clary's amazement led straight to a wide expanse of grass with fruit trees scattered across the land. Her eyes widened.

"What is this place?" her voice sounded small as they walked onto the grass, her heels sinking into the lush ground.

Jace stopped when they were next to a pond. "There's no real name for it," Jace explained as he sat down on the soft grass. "I just used to come here a lot."

Clary giggled as she sat down and watched the moonlight dance across the water. "It's quite beautiful." Her heart raced a little as she watched Jace watch the moonlight.

Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest at the sight of Jace in moonlight. His skin glowed, it seemed. His muscles outlined and defined. Every inch looked kissed by perfection. The way his hair sparkled, and the way his eyes glowed.

"What is it?" Jace smiled turning to Clary.

She shook her head. "It's just," Clary started watching Jace removed his shoes and socks delicately, "that you look amazing in the moonlight."

Jace smirked, his eyebrows rising on his forehead. "Well clearly," Jace started as he scooted down the water's edge and dunked his bare feet in, having rolled up his dress pants to his knees, "you need to come look at your beauty." Jace gestured to the water that was as still as glass, except for the few ripples from Jace having dunked his feet.

Clary slipped off her strappy heels and scooted up to the edge of the water. She placed her feet in, her and Jace's hips touching. She waited a moment for the water to settle then looked down at her reflection. She did look lovely, she had to admit. The red of her hair seemed to be shimmering like a ruby, her green eyes like emeralds, and her dress glowing. Her face looked perfect, her pale skin kissed by white light.

Jace moved suddenly, so he was straddling Clary's hips, pushing her down so she rested on the soft ground. "You see?" He kissed her lips and Clary's mind fogged. Her feet were barely grazing the water's edge as Jace captured her lips so honestly and sincerely.

His body fit perfectly with hers as his hands ran up the side of her dress, the silk bunching as he lifted it, allowing her thighs to breathe. He put his hands on her bare thighs and Clary shivered against his touch. Her breathing became heavy and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't get the chance to react when Clary dove her fingers into his thick hair and pulled his mouth towards her. Her tongue fought with his urgently, and very unexpectedly.

Clary suddenly pulled away and looked at Jace, her fingers fooling with his perfect hair. "Clary, if you're having second thoughts," Jace started carefully, "we don't have to do anything."

Clary shook her head violently. "It's not that," she said.

Jace raised an eyebrow and pushed his blond hair back. "Then why are you giving me that look?" He inquired gesturing towards the look of an animal backed into a corner playing across her face.

She shook her head again. "What look?"

"A look of fear," Jace murmured. "You can tell me anything, Clary."

Clary smiled, letting her teeth shine. "I _am_ afraid." Clary confirmed.

Jace carefully balanced on one hand atop Clary and placed the other on her face, the rough calluses tickling her cheek a little. "Clary, we don't have to do anything." Jace said with steady eyes.

Clary laughed, to his surprise. Her laugh was beautiful, and awakened something inside of him. "It's a good kind of afraid, Jace. I trust you more than anyone. I want this to happen as much as you do. No more questions, okay?" Her speech left his mouth dry, but immediately triggered something inside of him.

Jace leaned forward and captured her mouth, his teeth biting her lower lip, causing a small moan to erupt from within her chest. "No more questions," Jace agreed pulling her mouth back to his.

**Leave me a review. Tell me if you want more. ;)**


End file.
